


Fourth of July

by silver_chipmunk



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Holidays, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-07 18:27:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19474834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silver_chipmunk/pseuds/silver_chipmunk
Summary: A slash drabble about the guys on the fourth.





	Fourth of July

**Author's Note:**

> A pure 100 word drabble for the holiday.

“This should be good!” Starsky said. It was Independence Day, and there was a fireworks show scheduled. 

It was amazing. The rockets blazed overhead, red and green, silver and gold, blue and purple, choreographed to patriotic music. The booms and bangs were earth shaking.

Starsky watched, enthralled. Even Hutch got into the spirit of the holiday, and enjoyed the spectacle. He particularly enjoyed watching Starsky. Starsky’s eyes lit up in a way Hutch found very arousing.

Finally it was over. 

“That’s OK,” Hutch whispered to Starsky. “I’ll show you fireworks in bed when we get home!”

And so he did.


End file.
